Como se fosse a primeira vez
by Lunnafianna
Summary: Narcissa toma uma decisão que pode mudar toda a existência de Draco. Leia e confirme.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Narcisa nervosa andava para um lado e para o outro do quarto, pensando se a atitude que tomaria seria a mais acertada, afinal, não era somente sua vida que estava em jogo. Caminhando elegantemente até uma das cômodas em estilo vitoriano de mogno vermelho, abriu a gaveta maior e separou vários documentos, entre os quais havia uma carta com o timbre Black no selo. Em seguida, colocou dentro de um envelope mágico e o lacrou com um feitiço que somente revelaria o conteúdo da correspondência a pessoa correta. Meket piou na janela impaciente.

A bruxa apertou o envelope junto ao coração uma ultima vez e o deu a coruja para que esta o levasse ao seu destino. Seu olhar ficou a mirar o horizonte com uma expressão triste, no entanto isso não durou muito tempo, pois seus aposentos foi invadido por seu filho, que disse um tanto aliviado ao vê-la:

_Mãe que bom que esta bem. A mansão esta toda tomada, Voldemort enlouqueceu e esta matando a todos, aliados ou inimigos. Vamos rápido, eu tenho que tira-la daqui.

Narcisa analisou preocupada, o estado em que Draco se encontrava. Este possuía os cabelos bagunçados e sujos, suas roupas bem cortadas mostravam sinais que havia combatido, pois estavam rasgadas, cobertas de fuligem e empapadas pelo sangue que minavam dos cortes em seus braços, tórax e supercílio.

Vendo que sua mãe não reagia, o jovem loiro caminhou ate junto dela e colocando uma das mãos sem seu braço, apressou-a:

_Mãe temos que ir. Não há muito tempo.

_ Sim meu querido, mas veja se o corredor esta livre. _ disse a bruxa pegando sua varinha.

Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça e foi ate a porta, porem quando se encaminhava ate ela, Narcisa disse com a voz embargada:

_ Draco... filho...Perdoe-me.

_ Perdoar o que mã...

O rapaz mal teve tempo de virar-se e perguntar o motivo daquelas palavras, pois a bruxa o interceptou com um feitiço.

_ _Obliviate_.

O loiro caiu desacordado e Narcisa caminhou até ele lentamente e se ajoelhando a seu lado e abraçou-o, beijando fronte sem perceber as lagrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto e molhavam a pele do jovem loiro desacordado em seu colo.


	2. Capitulo I – Um anjo na capela

Capitulo I – Um anjo na capela

Em um pequeno vinhedo na região de Languedoc–Roussilon na França, um casal é acordado no meio da madrugada por um choro insistente de criança, era outono o que deixa as noites um pouco mais frias. O chateaux era um tanto afastado das demais propriedades o que tornava quase improvável que o som viesse de seus visinhos, os quais ficavam a quase 20 milhas dali. Adelle enrolar-se e um penhoar de flanela se pondo atrás de Maurice, que tomava a punho sua velha garrucha, dizendo preocupada:

_ De onde será que vira esse choro, Maurice? Não existem muitas propriedades próxima daqui, será que tem alguém precisando de ajuda?

_ No sei ma petite, mas o choro não parece estar muito distante, por via das duvidas vou levar a arma somente por garantia.

Ao saírem da residência um forte vento gélido açoitava as árvores e parreiras ao redor da casa, anunciando que uma tempestade se aproximava.

_ Adelle eu vou sozinho.

_ Mas...

_ Não você fica aqui, qualquer coisa eu dou um tiro para o alto.

_ Mas se tiver alguém precisando de ajuda?

_ Darei dois tiro, tudo bem?

_ Certo querido ficarei esperando. - disse concordando

Maurice aprumou o grosso casaco e saiu em direção ao campo, de onde parecia vir o choro. Quando se aproximava da pequena capela construída pelos seus avôs, o choro pareceu ficar mais nítido. Pé ante Pé ele se acercou da antiga capela de pedra coberta de azevinhos e buganvílias, ladeadas de madressilvas. Até que próximo a porta da capela viu um pequeno embrulho de tecido em meio às plantas de onde vinha o som.

O homem de meia idade deixou a arma apoiada ao lado da porta da construção e pegou o pequeno pacotinho que continha, nada mais nada menos, que um bebê de poucos dias de nascido, o qual berrava a plenos pulmões.

Colocando o bebe dentro do casaco para tentar aquecê-lo um pouco com o calor do seu corpo, Maurice, chamou e chamou para ver se alguém respondia, pois uma criança daquela idade não chegaria ali sozinha, nem por mágica. No entanto, somente se ouvia os uivos do vento ao passar pelas árvores e o piar de uma coruja que os observava sobre um dos galhos de um pinheiro.

O homem achou melhor voltar para casa, devido ao frio estava ficando mais forte e poderia prejudicar a criança, afinal não sabia quanto tempo o bebê ficar exposto ao tempo daquela maneira.

Adelle mal avistara o marido próximo a casa saiu aporta e perguntou aflita:

_ Então achou encontrou alguém?

O homem chegando à porta mostrou o pequeno achado que agora aquecido dormia tranqüilo. A senhora rápida mente encaminhou ambos para dentro da casa e se colocou a preparar algo para aquecê-los. Enquanto seu marido ainda com o pequeno no colo contara que o encontra próximo a porta da capela e que tinha chamado porem ninguém respondera, mas que no dia seguinte ira procurar ver se encontrava alguém ou alguma pista de quem abandonara a criança ao relento daquela maneira.

Ao ouvir que a criança tinha sido deixada na porta da capela a senhora disse com um olhar iluminado:

_ Maurice, será que não foram os anjos que nos deixaram esse pequeno, para atender a nossas preces.

_ Não me venha com loucuras mulher, aposto que deve ser filho de uma dessas moças sem juízo da região. – disse Maurice serio para esposa porem ao olhar o pequeno anjo rezou internamente para que realmente fosse o milagre que há tantos anos pediam.

Dez anos se passaram desde que Leonard fora encontrado as portas da capela cujo orago lhe dera o nome, Saint Leonard des Noblac. Nenhum sinal de quem o deixara ali somente encontrou em sua roupa um pequeno alfinete de ouro e prata com uma pequena flor de narciso em diamante incrustado nele.

Leonard sempre se mostrara um menino ativo e curioso, aprendia com facilidade o manejo e a produção do vinho. Alertando muitas vezes o pai quando algo não estava saído bem. Maurice e Adelle estavam cada dia mais felizes com seu pequeno anjo de cabelos platinados e olhos prateados que Deus os dera de presente.

_Maman é para a senhora. – disse o menino trazendo a mão cheia de belas flores que colhera nas colinas.

_Mon petit elas são lindas, merci.

_Assim vou ficar com ciúmes. – brincou Maurice com bom humor habitual. - E eu não ganho nada.

_ Claro papa. – disse abraçando o velho pai e o beijando na face.

_Leonard, mon fils, vá pegar leite e alguns ovos para que eu termine os crepes.

_Uoi maman! Vou rapidinho. Eu amo seus crepes.- disse o menino sorrindo e pulando do colo do pai e correndo em direção a granja .

Adelle pondo a mão no ombro do marido suspirou olhado na direção que seu filho correrá e disse:

_As vezes acho que estou sonhando.

_Você não esta sonhando, mon amor. Somos realmente abençoados.

_Eu sei só desejo que ele seja feliz, às vezes tenho medo que ele se vá assim como ele apareceu.

_ Não fique assim ele é nosso filho nos o adotamos. Coloque esse medo fora do seu coração. _ Consolou Maurice beijando-a a face


	3. Capitulo II  Caminhos Cruzados

**Fiction: **Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Shippers:** Harry x Draco

**Categoria:**Drama/Angust/lemon/ Violence /Romance

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Não tenho mas procuro uma desesperadamente

**Capítulos: **indeterminado

**Sinopse:** Narcissa toma uma decisão que pode mudar toda a existência de Draco

**N/A: Conteúdo pesado. Explicit Language**

Trata-se de slash,ou seja, HomemXHomem. Se não gosta do gênero então não leia ,please.

Capitulo II – Caminhos cruzados

O sol nem tinha surgido direito no horizonte e um novo dia já se iniciava no Chateaux Reverbel. Adelle adentrou o quarto do filho trazendo as mãos um pequeno bolo coberto de merengue e com uma vela no topo. Leonard nem se incomodou com o ranger da porta e continuava a dormir profundamente enrolado em um casulo feito com a manta de lã.

A mãe colocou o Bolo na mesinha ao lado da cama e observou o filho a ressonar. Mesmo com todo o sol que pegava no vinhedo sua pele era imaculadamente branca, os cabelos continuavam finos com fios de seda platinada e o rosto imberbe a fazia lembrar de um dos anjos pitados por Alexander Louis Leloir. Sentado a beira da cama ela acariciou o rosto de Leonard contando baixinho para desperta-lo:

_Compliments, compliments!  
En ce jour si charmant  
Le bonheur vous innonde  
En ce jour si charmant.

Ao ouvir a voz doce de sua mãe ele sorriu e espreguiçou-se como um gatinho, saindo lentamente do emaranhado de cobertas em que estava. Sem abrir os olhos cumprimentou-a com a vos ainda um tanto rouca de sono:

_ Bonjour, maman.

_Bonjour, mon ange. Feliz aniversário! Agora levante-se e sopre a velinha.

_Humm! Acordar com bolo na cama assim a senhora vai me deixar mal acostumado. Depois não reclame dizendo porque não sabe como eu me tornei gâté (mimado). – disse Leonard sentando- se a beira da cama ajeitando o cabelo e esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono.

_Parece mentira que meu petite ange, já e um homem feito. Dezoito anos como o tempo passa rápido queria que seu pai pudesse velo agora ele estaria orgulhoso.- devaneou um tanto chorosa de saudade do esposa.

Leonard abraçou a mãe como carrinho e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

_ Lembra o que papa dizia: Que mesmo que não possamos vê-lo esta conosco, vamos ficar feliz, pois ele esta melhor agora.

_Você tem razão, Maurice não ia querer que eu estragasse seu dia com minhas lamurias de velha caquética.

_Quem disse que a senhora é uma velha caquética. Eu não venho nenhuma velha na minha frente e muito menos caquética. Na verdade eu que devia esta me lamuriando, afinal a cada ano a senhora fica mais bonita e eu sei tem um monte de loupes rondando a mom maman, belle Adelle. – disse ele em tom de brincadeira fazendo uma reverencia para sai mãe.

Adelle corou como sempre e disse falsamente ofendida:

_ Pelo que vejo herdou o jeito galanteador do seu pai. Agora vá se arrumar o dia é curto hoje.

_ Uoi mom capitan! – exclamou Leonard batendo continência e sorrido.

_Ora seu ...

Antes que sua mãe falasse mais alguma coisa ele já tinha corrido para o banheiro para a higiene matinal. A Adelle só restou fazer um aceno negativo de cabeça e rir com as brincadeiras do filho.

Desde que Maurice falecera há dois anos. Leonard acabou tomando as rédeas do vinhedo e devido a sua mãe, já estar muito idosa e com a saúde um tanto delicada não tendo assim condições de dar conta de tudo sozinha, por esse motivo deixara a escola para ajudá-la em tempo integral.

Por sorte, este ano o vinhedo tinha conseguido diversas encomendas de restaurantes de Toulouse , com isso estavam conseguidos quitar as parcelas do empréstimo que fizeram na época em que Maurice falecera, para saudar as dividas com os hospitais e o funeral. Foram dias realmente difíceis até ambos conseguirem equilibrar a despesas do vinhedo.

_Monsier Reverbel aqui esta o pagamento pelas 10 garrafas de cabernet, 20 garrafas de melot rose e 10 frisante branco di sec.

_Confere, obrigado Monsier Fevret. Se precisar de mais garrafas só entrar em contato. Au revoir.

"Finalmente essa foi a ultima entrega." – pensou aliviado Leonard. - " Somente passar no banco e depositar e terei o resto do dia livre. Será que Nicole, Alan e Beatrice gostariam de ir no cinema?"

Os três eram os únicos amigos que mantinha desde o jardim da infância. Quando foi obrigado a deixar a escola no início do penúltimo ano, ficou um pouco triste por perder contato com os amigos de longa data, mas graças Alan e sua mania de internet, informatizou o vinhedo e os mantendo próximos via on-line.

Leo sentia falta da banda que tinham formado por brincadeira. Alan tocava baixo, Beatice na bateria, Nicole tocava guitarra e cantava e ele tocava piano e compunhas as musicas. Diversas chegaram a se apresentar duas vezes na escola na aula de musica, mas não passou disso. Pensara ate em fazer uma faculdade de musica, mas não ajudaria muito a tocar o vinhedo então se decidiu aplicar mais nas matérias que o possibilitariam entrar na faculdade de administração.

Nicol sempre quis fazer moda, já Bia queria ser chef e tocar o restaurante da família. Al era um gênio da computação por isso decidiu por engenharia da computação.

Após terminar todos seus afazeres ligou para os amigos, que combinaram se encontrar mais a noite no restaurante do pai de Bia. Leonard pegou a rodovia principal de Toulouse e ligando o radio cantarolava uma de suas musicas preferidas.

**Un Beau Roman (une Belle Histoire) **

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_( É um belo romance é uma história bonita)  
_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_ (É um romance de hoje)  
_Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard _(Ele voltou para casa lá em cima a neblina)  
_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi_ (Ela desceu para o almoço, ao meio-dia)  
_Ils se sont trouvés au bord du chemin_ (Eles foram encontrados na beira da estrada)  
_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ (No feriado da estrada)

_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_ (Provavelmente foi um dia de sorte)  
_Ils avaient le ciel à portée de main_ (Eles tinham o céu na ponta dos dedos )  
_Un cadeau de la providence_ (Um dom da Providência)  
_Alors pourquoi penser au lendemain_ (Então, por que pensar no amanhã) 

_Ils se sont cachés dans un grand champ de blé_ (Eles se esconderam em um grande campo de trigo)  
_Se laissant porter par les courants (_Deixar-se levar pelas correntes)  
_Se sont racontés leur vies qui commençaient (_Disseram-nos que a vida começou)  
_Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, des enfants (_Eles ainda eram crianças, as crianças)  
_Qui s'étaient trouvés au bord du chemin_ (Que foram encontrados à beira da estrada)  
_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ (No feriado da estrada)  
_C'était sans doute un jour de chance_ (Provavelmente foi um dia de sorte)  
_Qui cueillirent le ciel au creux de leurs mains_ (Quem ficou com o céu na palma das suas mãos)  
_Comme on cueille la providence_ (Enquanto nos reunimos Providência)  
_Refusant de penser au lendemai_n (Recusando-se a pensar no amanhã)

_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire_ (É um belo romance é uma história bonita)  
_C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui (_É um romance de hoje)  
_Il rentrait chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard (_Ele voltou para casa lá em cima a neblina)  
_Elle descendait dans le midi, le midi (_Ela desceu para o almoço, ao meio-dia)  
_Ils se sont quittés au bord du matin_ (Despediram-se na borda da manhã)  
_Sur l'autoroute des vacances_ (No feriado da estrada)  
_C'était fini le jour de chance_ (Foi todo o dia de sorte)  
_Ils reprirent alors chacun leur chemin_ (Em seguida, retomou suas maneiras separadas)  
_Saluèrent la providence en se faisant un signe de la main_ (Providência saudado por fazer um sinal com a mão)_  
_

_Il rentra chez lui, là-haut vers le brouillard_ (Ele voltou para casa lá em cima a neblina)  
_Elle est descendue là-bas dans le midi _(Ela foi lá no sul)  
_C'est un beau roman, c'est une belle histoire(_É um belo romance é uma história bonita)_  
C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui (_ É um romance de hoje)

Enquanto dirigia não percebeu o motoquero que corria por entre os carros recortando o transito, ate que lhe fechou fazendo com que tivesse que jogar a caninhonete para o acostamento, mas não conseguiu estabilizar a caminhonete novamente. O carro acabou trombando com a guia de sinalização da estrada e capotando.

Por sorte Leo estava preso pelo o cinto, contudo quando o veiculo parou de capotar ele esta tonto e bem machucado, sua perna esta presa junto a embreagem e pela dor deveria ter a ter quebrado. Com dificuldade colocou um braço para fora tentando chamar alguem para ajuda-lo.

Nesse momento ouvio passos co cascalho a se aproximarem dele, quando viu um par de sapatos pretos junto a janela. Leo tentou falar mas sua voz saiu muto fraca pela dor de ter o peito imprensado pelo volante:

_Por... Favor... Me a-ajude.

O homem se abaixou e Leo pode ver apenas um par de belos olhos verdes antes de desmaiar.

_**Notas da autora:**_

1)Os personagens como Harry, Hermione, Ron e Draco como outros pertencentes a os Livros do Harry Potter , pertencem a J.K Rowling

2)Peço que me perdoem os erros de português, apesar de ter passado pelo corretor do computador, costuma sempre escapar alguns errinhos. Não tenho Beta e estou procurando por uma.

3)Agradeço os reviews de: Freya Black, Deh Isaacs, Totosay de Cueca, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, SamaraKiss e AB Feta.

4)Espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo. E por favor, me mandem criticas e sugestões.

5) Desculpem pela demora, mas as vezes falta inspiração e tempo. No entanto pretendo concluir todas as minhas fictions e peço que tenham paciência comigo. Mil beijos a todos

6)Agradeço muito a J. P. Malfoy. Pela dicas que estão sendo muito uteis. OBrigadão


	4. Capitulo III – Com pé na estrada

**Capitulo III – Com pé na estrada**

Harry dirigia seu carro, um Mitsubishi Sport Preto modificado magicamente, sem pressa pela rodovia principal de Toulouse em direção a região de Midi. Decidira visitar várias regiões trouxas do mundo, até optar por uma para fixar residência e começar uma nova vida. Fazia cerca um mês que deixara a Inglaterra, ou melhor, o mundo bruxo, pra iniciar uma nova vida longe de tudo e todos.

Tantas coisas tinham acontecido desde que descobria aos 11 anos que era um bruxo. Tantas coisas que vivera até aquele momento. Tantas vidas que se perderam por aproximarem-se dele. Amigos, conhecidos, pessoas que confiavam nele, no que ele representava e se entregara de corpo e alma aquela guerra estúpida. Contra um louco que perdera a noção da sua causa inicial. Que queria fazer o mesmo que fizeram com ele e esquecer quem realmente era.

Harry suspirou profundamente enquanto mudava a marcha e assim como a paisagem que passava pelo seu retrovisor com um filme, os últimos acontecimentos que antecederam sua decisão faziam a mesma coisa em sua mente.

****

Fashback -

_Hermione e Ron chegava a Mansão Black, via flú, a pedido do amigo o encontraram recostado pensativo em uma poltrona de couro castanho e espalda alta com um copo já vazio de firewhisky em uma da mão que estava apoiada no braço da mesma._

__Oi Harry! O que aconteceu?- perguntou receosa Hermione._

__ O que houve companheiro, seu mensagem dizia que queria falar urgente conosco._

_Potter ficou alguns instantes em silencio ante de responder seriamente:_

__Vou embora._

__Como vai embora Harry? O que decisão é essa? – perguntou Ron com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos._

__Eu não agüento mais nessa Gaiola dourada em que estou vivendo, parece que retornei a época que vivia com os meus tios, sendo que agora é com algumas regalias. – falou enquanto colocava o copo sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona e respirando profundamente com ar de cansaço._

__Que isso também não é assim..._

_Mal começou a falar Harry já cortou a amiga e proferiu irritado enquanto se punha de pé e caminhava pela sala gesticulando:_

__Não é assim? Sabem quando foi a ultima vez em que consegui sair para me divertir, trabalhar ou mesmo para estudar sem que alguém não pedisse gentilmente para que eu deixasse o lugar devido à histeria das pessoas do local?Ou desde que a guerra acabou quando foi alguém não se aproximou de mim por que queria se promover à custa do meu nome?_

_Ron tentou abrandar o animo do amigo dizendo:_

__Pense bem amigão, não é todo dia que pode se ver o menino-que-sobeviveu ao você-sabe-quem..._

__Ron._

__...o salvador do mundo mágico..._

__Rony!_

__ ...o bruxo solteiro mais rico d..._

__ Ronald Abílio Waesley você não esta ajudando!_

__Que foi Hermione?Eu não menti._

_Harry encontrou a testa no batente da janela e respirou profundamente reconhecendo tudo que o Ron havia dito e rebateu:_

__ Ele esta com a razão, Mione. Aqui sou uma celebridade para os bruxos. Por isso eu quero ir embora pretendo viver entre os trouxas novamente._

__ Mas vai abandonar o mundo mágico... Depois de tanto tempo. - indagou o bruxo de cabelos vermelhos_

__Rony eu já estou com 35 anos e não sei o que é viver minha vida. Todo esse tempo, vivi o que os outros determinaram para mim, todos esperam que eu seja um super bruxo, mas não sou e vou por um ponto final nisso hoje._

__Você esta sendo muito drástico. – afirmou a bruxa._

__Não estou sendo drástico. Rony e você estão juntos praticamente desde a escola, agora já estão casados e tem uma família. Vocês vivem como determinam. Você Rony se tornou auror e Mione se tornou Medimaga como haviam planejado desde Hogwart. Olhem para mim sou apenas..._

_O casal de amigo se olhara e numa conversa muda compreendeu a necessidade de Harry procurar uma vida longe de tudo aquilo. Depois da guerra ele se tornou quase um ermitão enclausurado na velha mansão dos Black. Viam cada vez ele mais serio e fechado. Fazia mais ou menos uns 5 anos que não o vim sorrir e seu olhar esta sempre vazio diferente de quando eram jovens._

__ Harry Potter um ótimo amigo e uma grande pessoa – falou Ron colocando a mão em um dos ombros do amigo enquanto sua esposa tocava o outro ombro o dando apoio._

__Parece que você já esta decidido, não é? E com certeza nada que falemos o fará mudar sua decisão, sendo assim só nos resta apoiar sua decisão._

__Obrigado a vocês dois. – agradeceu abraçando os amigos._

__ Não tem de que Harry amigão, só não esqueça nos mandar uma coruja de vez em quando. – brincou Rony._

__Pode deixa. - disse dando um fraco sorriso_

**- Fim do Flashback -**

Realmente depois do fim da guerra ele que quando era criança vivia de favor na casa dos tios como um indesejado, se tornara o bruxo solteiro mais cobiçado do mundo. Afinal além de herdar toda a fortuna dos Potters e dos Blacks, ainda recebeu a fortuna da família de Snape, que por incrível que possa parecer deixou em testamento para ele em consideração a Lili. Sem contar que o próprio ministério o premira com todos os bens dos Malfoy em consideração a derrota de Voldemort e a salvação de todos.

"Harry Potter o melhor partido já nascido", como foi publicado no Profeta Diário. Potter bufou quando se lembrou disso. Nem Gina agüentar a pressão de namorar "o eleito".

Neste momento uma moto passou muito rápida recortando o transito e fechando vários carros na rodovia. Quando ela o fechou, ele conseguiu manter o controle do veiculo, porém uma caminhote, que estava um pouco mais a frente, não teve a mesma sorte e acabou perdendo a direção saindo da pista, em direção ao acostamento, onde bateu em nas guias de sinalização e acabou capotando varias vezes para fora da estrada.

Potter ao ver aquilo se dirigiu ao acostamento e correu para o veiculo que esta de cabeça para baixo totalmente amassado. Ao se aproximar notou que uma para alvo e ensangüentado saia janela do veículo como que pedisse ajuda e pode ouvir uma voz fraca vida do interior que murmurava:

_Por... Favor... Me a-ajude.

Ao olhar para o interior do caro Harry quase entrou em choque, o rapaz que pedia ajuda era Draco Malfoy. No entanto, ele parecia exatamente igual ao dia em que duelaram no banheiro em Hogwart e ele o acertara como um Sectumsempra.

"Não pode ser Draco. O ministério confirmou que ele morrera após o ataque a mansão Malfoy. Tolks o viu morrer"- Pensou Harry enquanto olhava o rapaz semi-consciente, preso no carro.

Deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado chamou rapidamente o resgate para ajudá-lo. Afinal independente de quem fosse merecia ser socorrido.


End file.
